Higanbana snow
by Melfa Sumi
Summary: Salju tak selamanya terkesan indah. Salju juga bisa membawa pwrubahan bagi orang yang melihatnya karena kejadian saat salju itu turun. Orang yang hangat bisa berubah menjadi dingin sedingin salju itu sendiri. (Dedicaye for event November biru.. Snow Romance)


Taufan mendengus saat langit menggelap diikuti angin dingin yang berhembus menerpa. Butiran-butiran pitih mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Membuat raut Taufan semakin masam.

"Wah salju sudah turun~" ucap pemuda yang berjalan di samping Blaze.

Berbeda dengan Taufan, pemuda itu tampak sangat antusias menyambut musim dingin yang datang di akhir November.

"Fan, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kau harusnya tersenyum, bukannya cemberut," ucap pemuda itu sambil menarik pipi Taufan hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman yang jelas tak tulus.

"Ck! Blaze, hentikan."

Taufan menepis tangan pemuda itu, Blaze. Blaze sendiri tak mempermasalahkan tangannya ditepis. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Taufan yang seperti itu.

"Hahaha habisnya wajah mu tak enak dipandang. Kita sudah masuk musim dingin. Itu tandanya sebentar lagi akan ada liburan. Harusnya kau senang, Fan."

Taufan kembali mendengus. Dia selalu benci akhir tahun yang dipenuhi warna putih salju yang berjatuhan dari langit.

"Aku benci salju." Ucapnya sambil mempercepat langkah menuju asrama kampus.

Blaze terdiam. Dia tau jelas alasan dibalik ketidaksukaan Taufan terhadap salju.

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya ya?" ucapnya lirih. Entah didengar Taufan atau tidak.

Taufan berbalik. Dia menatap Blaze lurus. Wajah yang biasa berhiaskan senyum, kini tampak dingin. Berbeda jauh dengan saat Blaze mengenal Taufan ketika keduanya masuk universitas yang sama.

"Aku tak 'kan mungkin melupakannya, Blaze. Tak 'kan pernah."

"Tapi, _itu_ bukan salahmu, Fan."

Pernyataan Blaze tak digubris Taufan. Dia berbalik dan pergi menjauh. Apapun yang dikatakan Blazeo tak kan bisa mempengaruhi Taufan. Bagi pemuda itu, segalanya merupakan salahnya. Dan Taufan tak kan melupakan hal itu.

Wajar saja jika Taufan tak kan melupakan peristiwa yang membuat hidupnya hampa. Peristiwa yang sudah merenggut nyawa orang yang dikasihinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **HIGANBANA SNOW**_

 _ **(Dedicate for event "November Biru")**_

.

.

.

.

Boboiboy © Monsta Studios

Story belong to me

Image © JiJiJuKi

Warning : AU, OOC(maybe), typo(s), de el el.

.

.

Happy Reading~

Dua tahun lalu...

"Wah salju!"

Pekik riang terdengar dari seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah rumah sederhana, namun indah. Gadis itu tampak sangat senang melihat butiran salju mulai yurun di penghujung November.

Tak menunggu lebih lama, gadis itu segera kembali masuk, mengambil mantel merah selutut, _scraft,_ serta topi rajut dan sarung tangan untuk menjaga suhu tubuhnya agar tetap hangat.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar ketika idara dingin menerpa begitu ia berhambur menuju halaman yang mulai tertutup salju.

"Hahahaha saljunya dingin~" ucap sang gafis yang kini menampung butiran salju ditangannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Suara seorang pemuda menyentak gadis itu, menghentikan kegiatannya menikmati keindahan salju.

"Ah, Fan, lihat salju mulai turun~"

"Ya. Salju mulai turun dan kau akan membeku jika berdiri lebih lama lagi diluar, Yaya." Ucapnya sambil melepaskan jaket dan menyampirkan pada bahu Yaya.

Perkataan Taufan membawa tawa bagi Yaya. Dia tau, meski Taufan sering kali bertingkah kekanakan, tetapi dibalik semua sikap itu, Taufan adalah pribadi yang sangat baik dan dewasa.

"Kau sendiri bisa membeku juga dengan pakaian tipis itu."

Yaya sudah akan mengembalikan jaket Taufan, tetapi tangannya ditahan pemuda yang sudah dua tahun menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Yang terpenting, kau tetap hangat."

Satu tangan Taufan dimasukan dalam saku celana, sementara tangan yang lain mengusap kepala Yaya, membuat topi rajut gadis itu miring. Yaya kembali tertawa. Dia tak mempermasalahkan perlakuan Taufan. Dia selalu senang dengan apapun yang Taufan lakukan.

"Fan, sudah hentikank."

Senyum mengembang diwajah Taufan. Dia memeluk Yaya dan menyandarkan dagu pada kepala gadis yang memang lebih rendah darinya itu.

"Oh iya, Fan, apa yang kau lakukan disini? " tanya Yaya yang kini mendongak menatap Taufan.

"Menemuimu."

Senyum diwajah Taufan tak luntur. Bagi orang yang mengenalnya, mereka pasti akan mengira kalau Taufan hanya ingin menggoda Yaya saja. Namun, bagi Yaya, senyum itu adalah sebuah senyuman yang begitu tulus. Awalnya Yaya pun berpendapat bahwa Taufan adalah seorang pemuda yang memang suka menggoda gadis-gadis layaknya pemuda lain. Tapi, semenjak mengenal Taufan lebih dalam, Yaya tau bahwa Taufan merupakan pemuda yang sangat baik. Sikap ramahnya sering disalah artikan oleh mahasiswi yang dibantu olehnya jika sedang kesulitan.

"Sekarang kau sudah menemuiku, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mengajakmu jalan-jalan?"

"Di tengah salju seperti ini?"

Yaya menaikan satu alisnya. Anggukan dari Taufan sudah menjawab pertanyaan Yaya. Gadis itu bukannya tak senang diajak jalan-jalan. Hanya saja ini masih pukul tujuh pagi.

Taufan mengangguk. Dia tersenyum semakin lebar seolah hari itu akan terjadi sesuatu yang akan membuat Yaya senang.

"Kau suka salju, bukan? Kita belum pernah jalan-jalan berdua ditengah salju. Jadi.. Tak ada salahnya kalau kita lakukan hal itu sekarang, bagaimana?"

Yaya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Dia berusaha mengingat semua 'kencan' mereka dan baru menyadari kalau Taufan memang tak pernah mengajak Yaya jalan-jalan saat musim dingin. Saat liburan musim dingin, Taufan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk kerja sambilan di sebuah kafe. Padahal bagi remaja seusia Taufan, banyak yang lebih memilih bermain ataupun bersenang-senang. Memang, usia Taufan masih terbilang muda ketika ia memutuskan untuk mulai kerja sambilan. Sembilan belas tahun. Usia yang biasanya dimanfaatkan untuk hura-hura. Selama bertahun-tahun, Taufan bekerja sambil kuliah. Meski begitu, Taufan tetap bisa menyelesaikan studinya tepat waktu tanpa adanya gangguan sedikitpun. Yaya bangga dengan pemikiran kekasihnya yang berbeda dari orang lain. Sejak mereka bersekolah disekolah yang sama saat SMA, Yaya memang sudah mengagumi sosok Taufan.

"Yaya, kau mendengarku?"

Panggilan Taufan menyentak Yaya dari lamunannya. Gadis itu tersenyum hangat dan mengangguk.

"Aku mendengarmu."

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau menerima ajakan ku?" tanya Taufan sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja. Tentu saja aku mau~"

Dengan senang hati Yaya menerima tawaran itu. Dan memang, Yaya sangat ingin berjalan-jalan dibawah salju yang turun. Keduanya pun pergi berdua setelah Yaya mengunci pintu rumah. Sepanjang jalan, Taufan tak melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Yaya. Meski hanya diam, tetapi keduanya sungguh menikmati jalan-jalan mereka.

"Fan, jaketmu.." ucap Yaya begitu teringat kalau jaket Taufan masih ia pakai.

"Tak usah. Kau pakai saja."

"Tapi, kau bisa kedinginan."

"Tak akan. Aku tak kan kedinginan selama kau di dekatku."

Semburat merah muda tercetak manis dibawah kulit putih Yaya. Tangannya terangkat guna membetulkan letak topi rajut yang sebenarnya tidaklah berantakan. Sebuah kebiasaan ketika Yaya merasa malu. Dia akan menyentuh benda apapun diatas kepalanya.

"Pfft—"

Taufan menahan tawanya saat melihat gelagat Yaya. Entah mengapa, bagi pemuda itu, reaksi kekasihnya saat malu begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"A-apanya yang lucu?"

Yaya memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. Dia sungguh sangat malu sekarang.

"Hahaha tak ada yang lucu, Yaya. Aku justru suka dengan ekspresimu itu."

Taufan merangkul Yaya agar lebih merapatkan diri padanya. Keduanya kembali berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang belum pernah Yaya kunjungi sebelumnya. Untuk kesekian kali kening Yaya bertaut. Dia menatap Taufan yang tampak sangat santai.

"Fan, kita mau kemana?"

"Sudah, lihat saja."

Jalan setapak yang mereka lalui sangat sepi. Entah karena salju yang turun, atau memang tempat itu tak pernah dikunjungi orang lain. Yaya terus memperhatikan sekitar hingga manik dibalik lensa cekung itu melebar begitu ia dan Taufan sampai pada ujung jalan setapak yang merupakan sebuah danau dengan pemandangan putih menghiasi. Permukaan danau yang belum membeku, tampak begitu indah. Disana juga terdapat beberapa jenis bunga khas musim dingin seperti _ume, snowdrop_ dan juga _winter aconite._ Perpaduan berbagai warna dari bunga itu sungguh membuat Yaya takjup. Dia tak bisa berkata apapun.

"I-ini indah..."

"Indah bukan?"

Yaya mengangguk. Dia sungguh tak percaya adanya tempat seindah ini.

"Aku baru menemukannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Masih jarang orang mengunjungi tempat ini."

Taufan diam sejenak. Dia sengaja menjeda perkataannya. Satu tangan yang sejak tadi berada di dalam saku celanapun ia keluarkan.

"Yaya... Aku, ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Taufan menggenggam tangan Yaya lembut. Ia berlutut dan membuka sebuah kotak yang sudah ada dalam genggamannya. Kotak itu berisikan sebuah cincin yang begitu indah.

"Yaya... Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku? Menemani disisiku?"

Yaya tak bisa berkata apapun. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Air mata yang menunjukan betapa ia sangat bahagia.

"Tentu.. Tentu aku mau."

Taufan tersenyum lebar. Dia langsung memeluk Yaya. Pemandangan awal musim dingin menjadi saksi bisu peristiwa indah itu.

Namun, berbagai hal yang terjadi setelah ini tak pernah ada yang menduga.

Beberapa hari setelah Taufan melamar Yaya, keduanya tampak semakin dekat. Membuat siapapun yang melihat iri.

Hari itu Taufan tengah istirahat dari pekerjaannya di kafe. Dia ingin mengajak Yaya jalan-jalan lagi. Taufan sudah mengirim pesan pada Yaya untuk mengajak calon istrinya itu bertemu di taman dekat rumah Yaya.

[Baiklah. Nanti aku akan kesana]

Taufan tersenyum setelah mendapat balasan itu. Taufan terus saja terlarut dalam kesenangannya hingga sebuah tepukan mengejutkan pemuda itu.

"Blaze! Jangan mengejutkan ku!" ucap Taufan kesal.

"Hehe, _sorry._ Habisnya kulihat kau senyum-senyum sendiri. Kupikir kau kerasukan," ucap Blaze asal.

Taufan mengerling malas. Dia mengabaikan Blaze dan kembali fokus pada _handphone_ -nya. Lebih tepat kalau dikatakan Taufan fokua pada foto Yaya yang ia jadikan _wallpaper._

Blaze menatap datar Taufan yang kembali tersenyum sendiri. Dia yakin kalau temannya itu sungguh kerasukan.

"Oh iya Fan sebaiknya nanti kalau pulang hati-hati. Akhir-akhir ini banyak tindak kejahatan dan terorisme."

"Hm..."

Perkataan Blaze hanya ditanggapi gumaman saja oleh Taufan.

"Ck! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

"Iya, iya. Aku dengar Blaze." Ucap Taufan kesal. Sepertinya dia tak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan Blaze.

Taufan memasukan handphone dalam sakunya saat waktu istirahat sudah habis. Dia dan Blaze pun kembali bekerja.

~~~oOo~~~

Taufan melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman, tempat yang sudah ia dan Yaya sepakati. Senyum tak henti-hentinya mengembang diwajah Taufan. Saatbitu waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah lima sore. Sepulang bekerja, Taufan menyempatkan diri mampir ke toko bunga. Ia membeli sekuntum krisan putih serta bunga _spider lily._ Kombinasi kedua kedua bunga itu terlihat cantik dimata Taufan. Meski begitu, menurut sebagian orang yang mengetahui 'bahasa bunga', kombinasi kedua bunga itu melambangkan hal buruk. Taufan sudah diperingatkan oleh penjual bunga, tetapi ia sama sekali tak mempercayai mitos atau sejenisnya.

"Melambangkan kematian? Yang benar saja. Bunga cantik seperti ini tak mungkin melambangkan kematian." Gumamnya masih memperhatikan kedua bunga itu.

"Taufan!"

Sebuah panggilan menyentak Taufan. Panggilan yang begitu familier ditelinganya. Panggilan dari Yaya.

"Yaya!"

Taufan segera menghampiri gadis itu. "Yaya, ini untuk mu"

Layaknya laki-laki lain, Taufan suka memberikan berbagai rangkaian bunga pada Yaya.m, yang tentu saja akan diterima dengan senang hati.

"Bunga yang indah"

Senyum lembut merekah diwajah Yaya. Dia belum pernah melihat bunga berwarna merah yang terlihat begitu kontras jika disandingkan dengan krisan putih.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Ayo kita jalan-jalan~"

Taufan menggenggam lembut tangan Yaya. Keduanya berjalan menyusuri deretan pertokoan menuju sebuah restoran untuk makan malam. Restoran itu terbilang cukup mewah. Keberadaannya di tengah kota dekat dengan taman, menjadi suatu daya tarik tersendiri.

"Fan, kau yakin kita makan malam disini?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah pesan tempat untuk kita berdua~"

Seorang pelayan mengantarkan Taufan dan Yaya mwnuju sebuah meja didekat jendela. Keduanya pun memesan makanan serta minuman. Semua tampak normal. Obrolan ringan terbangun diantara pasangan kekasih itu hingga keduanya selesai makan dan melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka. Namun...

Prank!

Suara kaca pecah dari sebuah toko perhiasan yang sedang dilalui Taufan dan Yaya mengejutkan mereka. Seketika itu juga segerombolan pria berbadan besar dan berpakaian serba hitam mengepung tempat itu.

Taufan segera menarik Yaya ke belakang tubuhnya, berusaha melindungi dari bahaya. Taufan membawa Yaya swdikit mundur. Dia tak bisa kabur karena anggota perampok ada yang berjaga dibagian belakang.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak maupun berteriak! Dan jangan ada yang menghubungi polis atau kalian ku tembak!" ucap salah satu perampok.

"Fan, aku takut" bisik Yaya yang semakin meraoatkan diri pada Taufan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku disini menjagamu"

Tangan Taufan yang sudah ada disaku, perlahan mengambil _handphone_ dan sudah akan menghubungi polisi diam-diam. Naas, aksinya diketahui perampok yang seketika mengarahkan senjata pada Taufan.

"Jangan coba-coba menghubungi polisi!"

Tangan perampok itu menarik pelatuk. Seketika suara tembakan terdengar menggema disana.

DOR!

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Manik Taufan melebar melihat sosok Yaya yang entah sejak kapan berdiri melindunginya. Menggantikan Taufan menerima tembakan itu.

"A-A.. YAYA!"

Dengan sigao, Taufan menahan tubuh Yaya yang jatuh berlumuran darah. Disaat bersamaan, suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Tampaknya ada warga yang berhasil menghubungibpihak berwajib. Namun, itu semua tak Taufan pedulikan.

"Yaya? Yaya? Bangun.."

Air mata memburamkan pandangan Taufan. Cairan hangat dari tubuh dalam dekapannya membuat Taufan gemetar takut. Takut akan kehilangan.

"Tolong! Siapapun tolong Yaya!"

"Ambulans sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, tuan." Ucap warga yang tadi menghubungi ambulans.

"Ta..fan..."

Panggilan lemah itu menyentak Taufan.

"Yaya, Yaya bertahanlah. A-ambulans sedang kemari. Bertahanlah oke. Bertahanlah ku mohon."

Senyum lemah mengembang diwajah Yaya yang tampak pucat. Tangan gadis itu terangkat, mengusap lembut air mata yang memvasahi wajah orang yang begitu ia cintai.

"Ta...fan... Jangan... Me..nangis... Aku... Suka melihat senyum..mu..."

"Yaya, Yaya... Iks... Iks... Jangan pergi.. Jangan pergi..."

"Aku.. Mencintai..mu..."

Satu kalimat terakhir yang Yaya ucapkan sebelum tangan itu terkulai begitu saja. Kepanikan sentak melanda Taufan. Ia mengguncang tubuh Yaya.

"Yaya, Yaya bangun.. Iks... Bangun... Iks...iks... Maafkan aku..."

Tangis Taufan tak berhenti. Ambulans datang pun percuma saja. Yaya sudah pergi meninggalkan Taufan sendiri di dunia.

Sejak saat itu, Taufan selalu menyalahkan dirinya. Menyalahkan atas ketidakberdayaan dirinya melindungi Yaya. Melindungi orang uang begitu ia sayangi. Begitu ia cintai. Seandainya saja saat itu Taufan tak ceroboh, mungkin Yaya masih akan berada disisinya dan akan selalu tersenyum untuknya.

.

.

.

.

"Yaya.. Aku kembali. Salju.. Saatbini turun. Kau suka salju 'kan? Ini... Kubawakan bunga untukmu.. Semoga... Kau menyukainya."

Taufan meletakan _buket_ bunga krisan putih dan juga _spider lily_ di makam Yaya. Dia mengusap batu nisan itu sebelum pergi.

'Bagaimanapun... Kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai.. Selamanya...'

.

~~~~ **FIN~~~~**

 **Hai, Hai.. Ini fanfict ketiga yang ku oublish. Kali ini ambil genre romance. Entah romance disini terasa atau tidak. Yang jelas mungkin ceritanya sedikit aneh. Maklum saja, ku baru pertama kali buay fanfict dengan genre ini ^^' untuk itu, seperti biasa, mohon tinggalkan jejak berupa kritik sarannya ya~**

 **Salam**

 **Melfa Shumi**

 **Note :**

 **bunga ume yang bisa tumbuh mekar di taman saat musim dingin. Karena sifatnya itu bunga ume sering dikaitkan sebagai simbol ketabahan.**

 **Snowdrop (bunga tetes salju)** **  
** **Bunga ini berasal dari Pegunungan Pirenia di bagian barat, kemudian menyebar di Perancis, Jerman, Polandia, Italia, Yunani, Bulgaria, Rumania, Ukraina, dan Turki. Bunga mungil ini sangat cantik. Tampilannya mirip bohlam berwarna putih yang sedang menuunduk. Snowdrop merupakan tanaman umbi-umbian yang tidak** **digemari hama, kemungkinan karena rasanya tidak enak.**

 **winter aconite** **  
** **Asalnya dari Eropa bagian selatan, kemudian menyebar hingga ke wilayah Jepang. Tanaman ini bisa tumbuh setinggi 10-15 cm. bunganya yang cantik terdiri atas enam helai mahkota dan dapat berwarna kuning atau putih. Bunga ini sangatlah kuat. Bahkan, ia tahan beku meskipun tertimbun salju! Inilah yang menjadikan winter aconoite sangat popular sebagai pengh** ias taman di musim dingin.


End file.
